Freshman Science in Bayville High
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Not as bad as the title says...hee...It's just a quick science class starring Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha of course. You'll hear a mention of my OC, but she's not in this one. Part 1 of my short Bailey High series.


**A/N: A short fanfic starring Jubes, Tabby, and Amara in their freshman science class. Based heavily on my own freshman science class. ;) Enjoy, oh, and I'll have others of these short snippets of X-men Evolution kids at school later. **

The three girls sat at a lab table. The cool table top was showered with Tabitha's nail polish and make-up supplies. They were having a sub today, and no one really liked her, especially Tabitha, who had gotten reprimanded for waltzing into class a few minutes late when she had subbed a while ago. The other two girls watched her while keeping an eye out for the expectant teacher. Jubilee braided her hair absent-mindedly, pushing her hot pink glasses out of her eyes every so often when they slipped down from her small forehead. Amara talked to Tabitha about her nails and giving her answers to their homework.

After a few minutes of the routine the teacher strolled confidently through the door, complete with a casual, flowy shirt and comfortable looking, blue jeans. Her straight blonde hair was swept back, and her limp bangs were pushed to the sides. Tabitha had already expertly covered any signs of her homework and sat with her legs crossed, glaring at the teacher. Amara and Jubilee giggled a bit. The teacher didn't notice however and instead started the class with explaining how their teacher was taking a sick day. The class smirked, recalling how their wild science teacher had told them he wouldn't be coming tomorrow because he just couldn't take another day of this school.

"So I believe you have a lab today?" The class nodded glumly. Labs were usually fun with their energetic teacher. But a lab with Ms. Bosen could be pure torture. With her constant nagging and cluelessness, a lot of people found themselves desperate to finish.

"Could you all get partners? If there are not enough people, then there can be a group of three." The three girls held hands over the table, but a shy, shaggy haired boy had wandered over to ask Amara to be his partner. She shrugged her shoulders at the blonde and the Chinese girl across from her, grabbed her backpack and sat with her partner at a table not that far away.

Jubilee and Tabitha rearranged themselves so they were closer together and then whispered about the day's lab. Tabby had already done all the labs before, but her grades in science were so poor, that her teacher had failed her and sent her to redo Freshman science, not that Tabitha cared once she found out she had managed to get a class with two of her good friends. Ms. Bosen handed out the cream colored lab sheets and waited while everyone reached for the objects in the center of the tables to set up for the activity. They would be boiling substances to see whether they changed colors or something. Tabby racked her head for the answers, but realized this was a new lab. She pouted and turned to Jubilee. Jubilee was rolling up the sleeves of her new trench coat, courtesy of a day of shopping with Tabitha.

Things continued quietly, snatches of conversation were usually shushed by Ms. Bosen before they got "too loud". Tabitha swung around in her chair to check how her dear Amara was fairing. She saw Amara telling Ms. Bosen that their Bunsen Burner didn't seem to be working. Ms. Bosen said simply that there were no more. Amara then blushed, as she asked if she could use her powers for the lab. Ms. Bosen didn't seem angry, just intrigued. She asked for a demonstration. A few of the kids at surrounding tables snarled, Tabitha snarled at the nearest table before turning back to the lab, putting the finishing touches on her project.

"Wow" Jubilee commented.

"Without Amara, you're actually focusing and I'm not doing all the work."

"Jubes, be quiet" Tabitha teased. Jubilation then looked up to see Amara proudly cupping her hands on the beaker and she watched the water begin to boil. Amara released her hands and looked up at Ms. Bosen. Her lab partner, a rather thin, nerdy looking boy beamed beside her. Ms. Bosen said 'good job' and patted Amara on the back slightly. Amara turned to Tabitha.

"Tabby! Ms. Bosen is actually...nice..."

"Maybe she was just using this opportunity to set her up or something, and she'll call Principal Kelly later" Tabitha stuck out her tongue rebelliously and started writing down the answers to the lab questions. Amara watched the chemicals turn malicious blues and sickening oranges as she grinned at her lab partner.

"For a second there, I was really scared she'd flip on me!"

"That was really cool what you did. I have a cousin, she's a mutant too, she can do cool water tricks and stuff." He explained shyly.

They spent the rest of the period discussing his cousin, and she even told him she could come and ask to join the Institute. He promised to talk to her about it and at that second, all heads turned to the clock. Class was over, their double period of Biology class was finally done. Jubilee gathered her things, muttering curses in Chinese about how she hated her English class. Tabitha brought out a mirror and a stick of lip-gloss from her jean's pocket and hurried to Amara, while urging Jubilee on. All three girls passed Ms. Bosen on the way out, she waved and smiled to them, and as she did that, they all got a mental message.

"I'm a telepath." It was a quick message, but enough for each girl to say a heartfelt "Have a good afternoon" and then hurry to their next classes. Tabitha pulled away from the other two for a second to drop a small scatter of cherry bombs on the floor near a particularly angtsy group of people that she couldn't stand for the life of her. Then she ran to catch up with the other girls, her painted lips curving into a smile.


End file.
